


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 12. Insolence

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Severus ne supporte plus l'insolence d'Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 12. Insolence

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, à mon grand désespoir :(

Cette gamine était d'une insolence et d'une arrogance à peine croyables ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire son intéressante en répondant à toutes les questions par des extraits du cours qu'elle avait appris par cœur, le tout avec ce petit air d'auto-suffisance qui avait le don d'horripiler le directeur des Serpentards.

Imbue d'elle-même, comme n'importe quel Gryffondor, cette petite peste était de plus peu encline à respecter et à se soumettre aux règles de Poudlard, les ignorant parfois sans vergogne, et participant très souvent aux innombrables frasques et coups pendables de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Severus détestait Hermione car elle était aussi insolente que brillante.


End file.
